It is known to employ a flexible liner within aerosol containers. Compositions to be dispensed by the aerosol containers reside within the flexible liner. A propellant is injected into the container, which surrounds the flexible liner to aid in the dispensing of the composition. The propellant further aids to collapse the flexible liner upon composition usage, so that there is complete or near complete exhaustion of the composition.
In a typical manufacturing sequence, the flexible liner and container are separately manufactured and then pre-assembled. A valve cup is then inserted into an opening of the container and a neck region of the liner, and thereafter sealed to the container. A composition is then charged into the liner. The flexible liner may employ a flange that overhangs a rim (or can curl) defined at the container opening to prevent the flexible liner from falling into the container prior to complete assembly and product charging. This flange however, and more particularly its position on the container rim, can interfere with a proper seal between the valve cup and the container. An improper seal can lead to a portion of the composition leaking from the container. Such leakage is undesirable for a number of reasons, including creating an unwanted housekeeping issue and wasting an amount of composition that could otherwise be used in its intended manner.
Applicant accordingly has identified the need for a design improvement.